1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism with intermittent output movement and, more particularly, to a transmission mechanism capable of converting continuous input movement into intermittent output movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1272351 discloses an adjustable reciprocating movement mechanism including a power device using a motor as a power source, a power input mechanism, a variable speed mechanism, and a power output mechanism. The power input mechanism includes a driving gear driven by the motor and a driven gear driven by the driving gear. The variable speed mechanism includes a base having an annular groove in which a roller is slideably received. An input shaft extends through the base and includes a first end to which the driven gear is mounted and a second end to which a planet gear carrier is mounted. A planet gear and a roller arm are rotatably mounted to the planet gear carrier. The roller is rotatably mounted to the roller arm. The power output mechanism includes an output shaft mounted to the base. A sun gear is mounted to an end of the output shaft and meshes with the planet gear of the variable speed mechanism. An eccentric wheel is mounted to the other end of the output shaft extending through the base. A plurality of coupling holes is formed in an eccentric portion of the eccentric wheel. An input end of a driven member is rotatably engaged in one of the coupling holes of the eccentric wheel. The variable speed mechanism can output variable speed, and the annular groove allows output of intermittent movement. However, the cost for forming the annular groove is high, and the heat treatment after formation of the annular groove is difficult. Furthermore, the roller rotatably mounted to a side of the roller arm acts like a cantilever beam, which is liable to wobble and deform during high speed operation, leading to abnormal wear to the annular groove and the roller. Further, the planet gear carrier and the roller arm are a single-arm type linking mechanism that tends to produce shaking force and shaking movement due to weight imbalance between the planet gear carrier and the roller arm. Thus, the adjustable reciprocating movement mechanism has poor dynamic characteristics and can not achieve dynamic balance, failing to operate stably at high input speed.